<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Даже не больно тебя отпускать в никуда by CAIU4529730</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858639">Даже не больно тебя отпускать в никуда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730'>CAIU4529730</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, искренние пожелания удачи, подруге, прощание, стихи</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>24.03.17 <br/>Для единственной и самой доброй в мире подруги, у которой все получилось.<br/>Она уехала в Корею и стала учителем.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Даже не больно тебя отпускать в никуда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>24.03.17 <br/>Для единственной и самой доброй в мире подруги, у которой все получилось.<br/>Она уехала в Корею и стала учителем.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даже не больно тебя отпускать в никуда...<br/>Даже если за этим ничем что-то, может, появится..<br/>Только сильно захочется вдруг до конца<br/>Не давать обнаружить в душе<br/>То желание расплакаться.</p><p>Просто рано проснувшись однажды с утра,<br/>Я пойму, что мой лед растворился во веки,<br/>Но во всем этом есть и своя доброта,<br/>И стремление найти ответы.</p><p>Кто мой друг? Что уже улетел?<br/>Или тот, что следы на земле мне оставил?<br/>Если я задыхалась от боли потерь,<br/>То по ним я к тебе возвращалась...</p><p>Просто рано, так рано уже рассвет...<br/>Просто раны, как раны, а лечить мне нечем.<br/>У тебя в свою жизнь полноправный билет,<br/>А с меня на прощание речи...</p><p>Просто сила, слабее которой нет,<br/>Вдруг проснется от этих нескладный строчек,<br/>Чтобы в этот день, знаю, пролился свет,<br/>Хот жизнь моя станет короче.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>